At the present time there is no effective product on the market that combines a multivitamin and mineral formulation with effective means for treating cardiovascular impediments. Currently there are existing patents that address the use of aspirin (acetylsalicylic acid) to provide an improved vascular effect. For example, see the Finkelstein U.S. Pat. No. 7,202,229 that describes an aspirin formulation with quite limited vitamin usage. This particular patent combines aspirin with, for example, folic acid, arginine and garlic. Unfortunately, arginine has recently been shown to increase death in heart attack patients. Refer also to the Lesur et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,448 for a showing of aspirin with limited vitamins. Refer also to the Heibel et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,170 for a compound for cardiovascular treatment including aspirin.
In accordance with the present invention, the formulation is comprised of, not only aspirin and a multivitamin and minerals but also plant sterols. None of the above references teach this particular combination. This combination is effective in reducing the risk of coronary heart and artery disease.
Thus, in the prior art, there is no effective combination that includes aspirin, preferably in a relatively low dosage, a multivitamin and mineral combination, as well as plant sterols.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide in a single dosage the required daily dosage of multivitamins and minerals along with the benefits of treating cardiovascular problems by the further incorporation of a low dosage of aspirin and plant sterols.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a composition that is not only effective in treating cardiovascular disease but also can be used in treating chronic headaches. In this regard, the Applicant wishes to incorporate by reference in its entirety its own co-pending application Ser. No. 12/465,030 filed on May 13, 2009. This co-pending application describes the use of a nutritional composition that replenishes any nutrients that may be lacking in the headache patient due to dietary restrictions or omissions.
As discussed in the background section of the co-pending application, currently available compositions that include co-enzyme Q-10, either alone or in combination with herbs, are limited to use for its antioxidant properties, and do not constitute a complete daily vitamin regime. In this regard refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 6,465,517 to Van Der Zee for a composition for the treatment of migraine headaches. This patent describes the use of coenzyme Q-10, along with other components primarily for migraine headache relief, and including such additional components as creatine, L-carnitine, carbohydrates, proteins, fats and herbal extracts. Although this patent discloses a composition of coenzyme Q-10, because the emphasis is on migraine headache relief, there is no teaching of a complete daily multi-vitamin and mineral regime so as to address the patient's full nutritional needs. Accordingly, a further object of the present invention is to provide a composition that is effective, not only against cardiovascular effects but also for the treatment of headaches. In this regard, the composition of the present invention is readily administered with a single dosage. This dosage can be administered such as by one or more including, but not limited to, tablet, capsule, powder suspension, suppository, sustained release, buffered, liquid effervescent and enteric coated form.